Colour of Music
by Paralysistracks
Summary: Hi! Im a normal person who has a normal life, who goes to a normal high school and plays normal music. I wonder what colour music is. Oh yes, Im also blind. WILL BE CONTINUED
1. Through My eyes

_Hi, this first chapter is more of an introductory chapter, and is probably quite boring because I wrote it. I was just playing my piano one day when I thought, hey! How do blind people play pianos? (weird thought) And then i decided to write a fan fic about a blind person. Can anyone find a name that would suit the character? Please enjoy!_

* * *

The colours swirled around before my eyes, making me feel dizzy. A rainbow formed, only to be consumed once again by the darkness. It scared me. Why was it happening? And then the voices came. I could hear the same voice repeat itself over and over again above all the other voices. It was loud and clear, continually ringing inside my head.

"Until the end, I will shield your eyes from the horrors of this cruel world. And in the end, you will see what I have saved you from."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" My voice was frantic and high pitched. I could barely recognize it as my own voice. To me, it could have belonged to anyone. I was scared, no, I was terrified. I needed to know what the voices meant. I couldn't live without understanding. But who was there to explain to me?

The colours once again swirled around before my eyes, before forming another rainbow. But this rainbow did not get consumed by darkness. It got flooded with white light. And with the white light came streaks of black, a number ten, a number four.

"This is the answer," and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up from the dream sweating like mad. My eyes were squeezed shut. My breathing was irregular.

'Calm down, Calm down,' I whispered into the still air. But the voice wasn't very reassuring. But at least it was _my_ voice. I tried to calm down, but the dream voice still remained in my head. It wasn't the first time that I had had that dream, but it was the first time that I had heard the voice clearly. Maybe it was a sign. The colours swirled before my closed eye lids, decreasing in speed. It hurt my head to watch. So I slowly opened my eyes.

Darkness covered the scene, and I sighed in relief. My breathing slowed down and I stopped sweating. I thanked the darkness, and got up out of bed. The coldness hit me like a brick wall. Strong and painful. It was harsh, but I was used to it. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The warmer morning air rushed through at me, and I smiled. I loved the feeling of morning air on my skin. I wonder what colour it is…

Yes, I admit. I am blind. I have been blind for as long as I can remember. The darkness was welcoming, not unpleasant. I liked it. But I still dream in colours. So I probably wasn't born blind, no matter what my parents tell me.

"Oi! Blindy! Come down for breakfast!" My brother had called out to me for breakfast, so I must have slept in. I am usually the first up, but today I wasn't. I wonder what time it is. I walked back to my bed and felt my way to my bedside table. I pushed the little button on my clock, and it announced the time.

"Oh my gosh! I slept in!" I hurriedly got dressed into my school uniform. I didn't care how I looked (not that I could see anyways), so I didn't bother to brush my hair or take a shower. But I did remember to put my watch on, and to put the right shoes on the right feet. I picked up my book bag and walked out the door, to where my brother was eating breakfast. I ignored him, and asked my parents for a lift to school. They sighed, and started muttering stuff under their breath. I also sighed as I headed for the car.

I put the seatbelt on and waited patiently in the car for my parents to arrive. They must be talking about something that they didn't want me to know about, or otherwise they would have arrived by now. I winded down the car window, only to hear the end of their conversation.

"- this afternoon."

"Are you sure that it's the right thing?"

"Of course it is! There has always been someone or something protecting her, its not like anything will happen."

"But still…"

"Quiet! I will hear no more of this! We will talk when I return."

I quickly winded the window back down when I heard the drivers door open and my dad got in. I could feel him looking at me, and I just looked down at my book bag. I heard my dad sigh again, and start the car. He wasn't very happy today, so I decided not to ask him what the conversation was about. Maybe when I got home he would be in a better mood. And the whole way to school, the car was silent.

"Bye dad!" I called out to him when I left the car. I heard him mutter a reply before driving off. I stuck my hand out, and found my best friend at school waiting for me faithfully. Everyday, he would always be there waiting for me. I looked down at the handrail, my best (and only) friend. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked forward. Without the handrail, I would be completely lost at school, and would continually need someone to help me around. I don't like being dependent, so I try to do as much on my own as possible. But it would still be nice to have some friends…

I arrived at my roll call room just as the bell went. I usually made it with 10 minutes to spare, and my teacher was surprised that I had only just made it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I looked down. I don't know why I bother looking down, for I can't see. But it's the normal thing to do in that situation, and I like feeling normal. Maybe that's the reason that I walk around with my eyes open.

I stood in the open doorway, looking stupid. The reason I usually arrive early was so I could sit wherever I wanted to. But now I didn't know which seats where free and which weren't. I felt myself blush, took a step forward. My foot got caught on something and I threw out my arms to steady myself. Phew, I didn't fall. But my book bag did. Before I could grab it, it dropped to the floor and my books flew out.

"Crap," I muttered, and bent down to pick up the books. I reached out my hand, but felt nothing. I felt all around me, but couldn't find the books. And now the whole class was laughing at me. I gave a little jump when I felt a hand close over my hand, and pulled me to a standing position. I just stood there looking like an idiot when I felt the book bag being placed into my open hand. And it was heavy.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully, and the whole class laughed again.

"No problems," Replied a voice from behind me. So that was why the class was laughing at me. I was facing the wrong direction. I started to turn around when the bell went again. I sighed in relief and walked out the open door. At least I didn't have very far to walk. I could escape the laughing quicker. Or maybe not, for I felt someone walking beside me alongside the handrail. I stopped for a second to pretend to check my bag, and the person beside me stopped as well.

I started walking again, and the person next to me started again. I sighed, and just let it go. Maybe they had a reason. I arrived at that reason 2 minutes later. Part of the handrail was missing.

"Construction works," Mumbled the person beside me, and I recognized the voice as the one who helped me before. I held out my hand, and the person grabbed it and pulled me forward. I got dragged along the hallway, and then got pushed into a class room. The person behind me vanished, but not before whispering in my ear that the handrail was to my right. I grabbed it thankfully, and made it to my assigned seat. At least my English teacher left a seat aside for me, unlike my roll call teacher.

I sat down and pulled my English book out. I fingered the Braille for about a minute, when the bell rang. But I couldn't concentrate on my work. All I could think about was my dream and the voice that helped me today. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't quite place it…

"Sorry I'm late, but my locker is on the other side of the school,"

"That's ok, just hurry up next time,"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the voice again. Maybe that's why I had heard it before. The person was in my class. I heard the chair next to me scrape on the hard linoleum, and I realized that the person was sitting next to me now. Maybe it's because all the other seats were taken. Nobody ever did like sitting next to me.

English flashed by in a blur, and I didn't remember one word of it. All I could think of was the person next to me. And the realization I made. It was the voice from my dreams.

I packed up slowly, still thinking about what it meant.

At recess I sat against my special tree, which was only a two meter walk from the hand rail. I pulled out my lunch, and smelled the delicious scent. My parents really knew how to cook. I lifted it too my mouth, and it was whipped out of my hands.

"Come on Blindy! Come get your lunch!" I heard the mocking cries of my classmates. I reached out my arm and the food was placed in it, only to be grabbed away from me a second later. I sighed in defeat, knowing that there wasn't anything I could do. I never did end up eating lunch anyways.

"Please give it back," I said, rather pathetically. They laughed, and I heard them run off. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I felt the cool breeze brush against me, and breathed in deeply. As I was breathing out, I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes, and looked in that direction. At least they would think that i was normal…

"Hi! I am…"

"I know who you are, you don't need to tell me." It was the voice from my dream. Sorry, the voice of my class mate. My hand was out for them to shake, but when I heard his reply, I quickly drew it back again. But he grabbed it, and put some food in it. My food.

"When did you…?"

"It doesn't matter. Just eat, you look hungry."

I hungrily ate the food, before realizing I should thank him.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Toushirou."

And I was left alone again. I sat under the tree thinking. So he was called Toushirou. Why did that name sound so familiar? I didn't have time to figure out why, because the bell started to ring.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, until it was time to go home. I heard the bell ring and chairs scraping, and then silence. And I was still sitting in my chair, holding my history book wide open. I snapped out of my daze and packed up quickly. I could feel the cool afternoon air on my skin as I walked outside the building, towards where my dad said he would pick me up. I arrived at the bench, and sat down to wait. He was usually on time, why wasn't he today?

* * *

I clicked the little button on my watch, and heard it announce the time. 6:00 pm. It has already been three hours since school has been let out, and my dad still wasn't here. The cold air bit at my exposed skin once again, and I started to wonder why our school uniform was so short. I pulled my socks up higher, and wrapped my hands around myself. I didn't know what to do. I was all alone. And I couldn't see what I should do.

I felt someone sit on the bench beside me, and felt immediate warmth. It was because the person was sitting close to me, and they seemed to also be in my school's (extremely short) uniform. I shuffled a little away, uncomfortable with being so close. I did wish for company, but this company felt a little weird. Why was he shuffling closer to me? There wasn't that much room left on the bench on my side, because he had all the room.

"Why are you shuffling away? You seem cold. Come closer, it will keep you warm," The words in themselves were harmless, and I felt like listening to him, but the voice said otherwise. If I could see, it would probably be coloured black and red. For deep and dark intentions. That is what I felt. My suspicions where answered when I felt the boy sling his arm around my shoulders. The length of his arm and deepness of his voice suggested that he was in eighth grade. So he might not know that I was blind.

"You're pretty cute, you know?" He drew me closer to him, and I tried to push him away. But I was too weak. I knew what he was trying to do, but I couldn't stop him.

"Please stop!" I shouted at him, but it only came out as a whisper. I felt his hand travel to my chest, and start undoing the top button of my blouse. I hit his hand away, but it had no effect. I felt his face draw closer to mine, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Not that it did anything. I started to feel pressure on my lips, when the boy was flung off me. And this time I welcomed the coldness of the night as all the warmth vanished. I stood up to run away, and immediately fell over my clumsy feet.

My face smashed into the ground, and I could taste blood. I opened my mouth to scream for help, and I swallowed a mouthful of dirt. I sat up coughing, and heard footsteps coming my way. I felt someone draw near me, and I pulled my arm back, and smashed it into their face. I must have caught them by surprise, for I heard them back away with a little shout of surprise.

"I'm helping you, you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry! I thought you were someone else," I stammered my apology, for the voice belonged to none other then my dream voice. The voice of Toushirou. I felt him grab my clenched fist and help me to my feet. That felt familiar…

"So why are you still out here?" The words, again, were harmless, but the voice… This one sounded like it sounded like it wanted to help.

"My dad never picked me up this afternoon…"

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"THAT'S IT!" I finally know which colours his voice would be.

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry about it," I blushed, and looked down. Damn those stupid reactions. I mumbled my address under my breath, and hoped that he could hear it. And he could.

"But that house was sold! Some new people live in it now…"

"Shit." I felt myself sway. I heard my parents' voices inside my head.

_"- this afternoon."_

_"Are you sure that it's the right thing?"_

_"Of course it is! There has always been someone or something protecting her, its not like anything will happen."_

_"But still…"_

_"Quiet! I will hear no more of this! We will talk when I return."_

I now knew what they meant. I felt wetness on my cheek, and it wasn't the blood that I had tasted earlier. I was crying. I fell forward and remembered no more.

* * *

_Did you like the story? Please review, and help me come up with a name for my character. Next chapter will be from a different point of view, so we can figure out how she looks and stuff... Hope you liked it!_


	2. Now through eyes that can actually see

_Sorry if I didnt explain myself well in the first chapter, but yeah. Basically, its a high school fan fic, and some characters arent gonna start off acting the same way as in the anime/manga, but will end up like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though its the first chapter again from Hitsugayas point of view._

* * *

I was still surprised that I, Toushirou Hitsugaya, the most popular guy at school, was standing outside the school grounds at seven o'clock at night holding an unconcious blind girl in my arms. It was a bit of a shock to find her out here at night in the first place, but an even bigger shock to find an older student wrapped around her. Keigo, I think his name was. Anyways, It didnt look like she enjoyed it very much, and I just couldnt stand by and watch. Geez, she was like a magnet for trouble. For the whole day I have been watching her, and I've noticed that she was the centre of attention. Not that she knew about it, but practically the whole school hated her.

* * *

"Hey look Hitsugaya! Blindy aint here yet!" I looked up at the boy sitting next to me, and saw him smiling widely. I had no Idea who 'Blindy' was, and I honestly couldnt care less. So ignored the boy and faced the front of the room just as the bell went. The teacher started to call the roll when she stopped at my name and looked over towards the door. I looked to, and I heard the rest of the class laughing at the girl that was standing confused in the door way, her hand gripping the handrail. So she was 'Blindy'...

I stared at the smallish girl who had white knuckles from gripping the hand rail so tightly. Her long brown hair was let loose, and her blonde streaks shone beautifully in the sunlight from the windows. Her milky brown eyes searched uselessly around the room, probably for a place to sit. Her tanned skin contrasted nicely with her white blouse, and her skirt was worn fashionably. I couldnt see any reason for people to hate her, she looked like any normal girl. I watched her take one step forward, and trip over someones foot.

I heard her give a little shout of surprise as she flew forward, but she managed to regain her footing. She did it quite gracefully, for a blind girl. But her bag slipped down her arm, and clattered onto the floor. Her books flew out, and I heard her curse under her breath. I wondered for a second how she would pick her books up without help, and then realised that she didnt know the answer either. So I silently left my chair and picked the books up for her. I stood back up just as she bent down to pick up the books. I heard the class laugh at her again. It didnt seem like anyone liked her very much.

I reached out my hand and grabbed hers, and it seemed to surprise her. Maybe nobody ever _did_ help her... I pulled her to her feet, and placed the bag back in her hand. I heard her thank me, although she was facing the other direction. The class burst out laughing again, and I felt sorry for the poor girl once again.

"No problems," I replied. She seemed to realise her mistake and started to turn around. But luckily for her, the bell went and she escaped from the class room. I saw her grip on the hand rail never faulted, and then realised why they had it built. She needed it. I walked next to her, for I remembered that there was a section of handrail that was missing because a new staff toilet was being built. She would need help getting across. She stopped for a moment, and reached her hand into her bag. She was checking if all the books were there. As I had nothing better to do, I looked down as well.

Ayumi. What a pretty name. It was embroidered on her bag, in green thread. Around it was some sort of a weird bird design. It looked totally strange, yet familiar at the same time. I looked up as she sighed, and then started walking quickly. Why did she keep changing her pace? I kept up with her, and stopped abrubtly with her. I saw her eyes search for the handrail, and her hand as well, so I grabbed it and pulled her forward.

"Construction works," I muttered into her ear. She seemed to give a silent thankyou, and followed me without hesitation. I knew that she had english first, because she was in my class. But I had never realised that she was blind, because she hid it really well. I saw other students staring at me as I pulled Ayumi along, and wondered once again why nobody liked her. But I had no time to wonder, because we had reached the classroom and I still hadnt visited my locker yet. I pushed her into the doorway and whispered to her where the hand rail was. I saw her arm shoot out quickly to sieze the handrail, and heard her let out a thankful sigh. But then I had to rush to my locker.

"Sorry miss, but my locker was on the other side of the school..."

"Its ok, but try not to be late next time." I walked into the gray room, and searched for a spare seat. The only one left was the one next to Ayumi. Once again, my attention has been reverted back to her. And to why everyone hated her so much. She gave a little jump as I sat down next to her, and I ignored it. If that girl thought that I would help her everytime she needed something, boy was she wrong. I spent the rest of english ignoring her. Why would a popular guy like me want to be seen with someone as unpopular as her?

I packed up my books and jumped out of my seat the second the bell went. I ran out to lunch, because I was _hungry_ . And I mean really hungry. I arrived at my bench and threw my bag on it. I thrust my hand into it and withdrew my lunch box. I ripped the lid off, not being able to wait another moment. I pulled out the delicious, yummy looking... VEGEMITE SANDWICH? I cursed under my breath, and swore that if I ever got another bad lunch from Matsumoto again, I would literally...

"Shirou-kun! Lookie what I found! Swap it for your lunch!" I looked up as Karin came rushing towards me with her group of friends. Held high in her hand was the most delicious looking lunch that I have ever seen a school kid ever in possesion of. It made my mouth start to water. I quickly surrendered my sandwich for the better looking half of the deal, and opened my mouth to take a bite. But then I closed it again, as something weird just wriggled its way into my mind.

"Umm, Karin?"

"Yes, Shirou-kun?"

"Lookie what I _found_? You found _food_? Where, on the food tree?"

"Umm, well you see..."

"Yes?" I saw Karin reddening.

"I just kinda borrowed it from another girl..."

"You BORROWED a LUNCH?"

"Yes..."

"From who?

"From Blindy. She doesnt seem to care..."

I pushed past Karin and looked in the direction of the big oak tree where Ayumi usually ate lunch. I saw her sitting against it, completely foodless. So once again the blind girl needs my help. What was I, the school nerd who helped everyone because I had nothing better to do? I sighed and walked towards her, Karin and her group of friends standing behind me looking agahst.

I sat down against the oak tree, and looked towards the blind girl. She seemed to notice that I was there, and turned to look at me. She stuck her hand out, and looked completely normal, that I almost forgot that she couldnt see me.

"Hi! I am..."

"I already know who you are, you dont need to tell me." My reply came out ruder then I had expected, and saw the girl frown. Oops. She started to pull back her waiting hand, and I quickly stuffed her food into it. Maybe she would think better of me now...

"When did you...?"

"Doesnt matter, just eat. You look hungry." I watched her eat hungrily, and smiled to myself. It made me wonder if this was the first time that her lunch was 'borrowed'.

"Thankyou, ummm..."

"Toushirou." I left her there, afraid that I would say something else rude to her. I mean, if I was rude to one person, then she might spread the word to everyone, and I might not be popular anymore. Or Karin might not like me... Speaking of Karin, she was still staring at me when I returned. Our group of friends had doubled in size, but I didnt care. My only focus was on Karin. She was so cute when she was confused...

_RING!_

Damn that bell! It feels like recess has only just started! I made my way defeatedly to the next class, and purposely averted my gaze away from the big oak tree. I pretended to be interested in the soccer match that Karin was recounted, but my mind was elsewhere. Yes, I did give her the food, but now I didnt eat anything! ARGH IM SO HUNGRY!

* * *

Before I knew it, the end of the day came. History was finally over. I mean, school was finally over. I rushed out of the class room towards the oval, and dropped my bag on a bench. I was the first to arrive, as I was the only one in class 8Q. I ran a lap around the oval for a warm-up, before realising that I should change my shirt for the game. I ran back to my bag and ripped my shirt off, to swap it with my soccer shirt. I looked around, satisfied that nobody saw me.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-kun?" I turned around quickly to see a girl looking at me, a girl that was going very red. Damn it, so somebody did see me! I looked down at Yuzu, and once again asked myself how she resembled Karin. The two were so different! Karin was so loud, and Yuzu could just sneak up on my without me noticing!

"My team is playing your team, right?" I nodded in answer to her question, and quickly turned back to my bag. I pulled out my shin pads, and quickly strapped them on. I hoped that she didnt notice me go red as well, because, well, it was embarrasing. I mean, even Karin hasnt seen me with my shirt off before...

The game started shortly after I ran another lap of the oval, and I ran straight for the ball, which was in Karins possesion. I ran the farthest and quickest, probably because I was the fittest in our team. The strongest as well, probably. I raced closer to the ball, and stuck my foot out to kick it. But Karin just manouvered around me, and continued towards the goal. I didnt want to lose to a girl, let alone Karin, so I ran back towards her and kicked the ball from between her legs. She turned around to give me an evil stare, and I just ran on forward. Towards my goal, the one which I just kicked the ball into. I score a goal for my team, and Karin scowled at me. She probably didnt like losing to me either.

The rest of the game progressed in much the same way, the final total being 5-0 my way. I did a victory lap around the oval, before running up to Karin and congratulating her about the good game. She was quite a hard opponent, but quite fun to play against. I was in such a good mood, that I thought that nothing could break it.

I was wrong.

I heard a feeble scream coming from the direction of the front of the school. My good mood vanished, and I ran in that direction. I looked down at my watch and exclaimed at the late hour. 6:00 pm. I made it to the front of the school just as I saw Keigo (a smallish ninth grader) wrap himself around a girl. I ran up to him and flung him off her. How dare he assault a girl? I watched him run away, and my anger disappeared. I hope the girl ran away too...

I swore under my breath as I saw the girl lying on the groun with blood leaking from her mouth. A shiny white tooth lay on the dirt beside her, and she was coughing and spluttering. I walked over to her to help her, and she pulled her hand away. I looked down at her, and felt her fist slam into my nose.

"ARGH!" I let out a cry of surprise, for I was not expecting that. Boy, this girl was strong! I felt blood drip down my nose, and I turned to her angrily.

"I'm helping you, you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry! I thought you were someone else," I heard her her stammer her apology, and decided to let it slip. But if anyone asked why my nose was wonky...

"So why are you still out here?" I thought out loud.

"My dad never picked me up this afternoon…"

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Huh?!" I was surprised at her random outburst, and I saw her also surprised. Her face was going red, and she was looking down.

"Don't worry about it," If she could go any redder, I would have been surprised.

"But that house was sold! Some new people live in it now…"

"Shit." I saw her sway on the spot, and her eyes glazed over.

Crap. What was happening? Why was she moving like that and muttering under her breath?

The next second she is in my arms, unconcious. That is how I find myself now. I lay her down gently on the park bench after a quick minute of though, and pick her tooth up off the ground. I lay it on her chest, and quickly get out my mobile phone. 000. I called the ambulance and they are on their way. Better let them handle it. So I leave her there alone and head back to my home. And only now do I realise how lucky I really am.

* * *

_Tehehe, did you like it?_

_Thanks to : _Ritzia-chan, Copi and Xx Trinity xX, _for reviewing my first chapter, for I wasnt even expecting one review!_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!_


	3. Complications

_YAY! FINALLY UPDATED! Tehehehe, I dont have enough patience to write a long story... Oh well, here goes!_

* * *

_To feel useless is one thing. But to be a burden, is totally different. One does not harm anyone, yet the other does. Two so different, yet the same. And I am both._

_The only use I have left is my music. To play is a paradise to me - to let the beautiful sound roll out of my flute and encase the world with it. To share with others the joy I feel whenever I hear that music, is my goal in life. Possibly my only use._

_Right now I am not dwelling on happy thoughts, but that should not last long. As long as I have music, there is happiness. As long as there is happiness, there is a will to live. So maybe I should wake up now..._

I open my eyes blindly to face the world once more. I feel the sun on my face and a soft breeze ruffling my bed covers. The window must be open. I kick off the covers to get out of bed, and hear an exclamation from the other side of the room. For a quick moment, I wonder why there would be someone else inside my room. Then I remember what happened last night.

"Are you ok dearie? You look a little pale..." I turn to the voice, swaying a little on the spot. My hands make their way to my mouth, and immediately feel a hole where my tooth once was. The taste of dirt has left my mouth, but the memory hasnt. I feel my face, and come in contact with a numerous amounts of cuts and bruises.

"Lie back down dear, and I will get you some breakfast momentarily. Try not to touch your injuries too much, they still may hurt a little after your accident."

"Accident?" I struggle to recall the events which I am trying hard to forget, and find no accident. All that happened seemed to have happened on purpose.

"Ah yes. That little white haired kid bought you in last night, said that you tripped over a tree root and smashed your head on the ground. But dont worry, we have you all fixed up now."

I lay back on the bed, my head spinning, and not just from my injuries. I was still confused. How could so much happen in one day? And it could only be so long until the kind voice realised that I had no home to go to. What would she do then?

"Here you go, your breakfast." Time must have gone by quickly while I was in my daze. I stare blankly towards the voice, and hold my hands out.

"Why dont you come to the table to eat?"

And then I break down crying, stuttering me explanation.

* * *

Im grabbing her hand so tightly that I think that its turning white. It is wet with my tears, and I am ashamed. Why did I have to break down crying like that? My loud sobs are drowning out her reassuring words, and my nose is blocked. I struggle to stop crying, and I feel her patting me on the back.

"Thankyou," I whisper, truly thankful for her kindness.

"Stay here at the hospital, and we will take care of you,"

I nearly break down crying at the kindness of the woman, but manage not to. So my life would stay the same, only that I will live here at the hospital instead of home. I will food. I will have hygene. I will have comfort and care. But I will have no family. No music...

"Are there any pianos in the hospital?"

"Follow me dear."

I feel the hand Im holding rise, and I rise with it. The woman leads me gently forward, and points out all the features that I would need to be careful of. She leads me to an elevator, and we wait for it to arrive. We only have to wait for a couple more seconds before the steel doors infront of us open. I hear voices of children chatting inside the elevator, all happy. I step inside blindly, and I hear the voices stop talking.

"Hi! Im Ayumi! Nice to meet you!"

I hear whispered responses, most of them causing me to turn red.

"Why is she talking to a wall?"

I am red the whole trip down the elevator, but manage not to embarass myself further. If it was not for the comforting presence by my side, I would have long gone run out of the elevator. But now we arrive at our destination, and I am lead out gently. A couple more corridors before I am lead into a room with more voices. They ignore me, thankfully, and I continue on. I walk 10 metres before I am lead to a chair. I sit on it gratefully, and realise that it is a piano stool.

I brush my fingers gently across the keys, and start to play a song. The whole room goes quite, all except for my music. It washes into the quietest corners of the room, into every ear in the room. Perfectly joining everything together with its delicate sound. But yet I am afraid. Maybe the music is unwelcome. Maybe they do not like it. I finish the song gracefully.

And hear clapping.

* * *

"Toushirou, pay attention! Answer my question!" I look at the ugly brown haired woman before me, and at the question written on the board behind her. I answer the sum, and the woman turns back angrily to the board. I returned to stare out the window, back to my thoughts. Ayumi hadnt come back to school yet, and it has already been 2 days. Her injuries couldnt be that bad, could they?

(Insert bell sounding noise hear)

The class leapt up from work and ran out to lunch, completely ignoring the cries of the teacher. So what if nobody copied down the homework? And they still havent fixed the bell yet...

"Toushirou!" I looked forward to see Karin running towards me, soccer ball in hand. I gave her a quick hug, and watched as she turned red. Karin always amused me...

"Its boys vs. girls! Do you want to join?" I looked down at the soccer ball in her hand, and shook my head. I was not in the mood for soccer today.

"Fine then. But you have to come watch!" I watched as she ran ahead of me, and onto the soccer field. I sat down against a tree and started to eat my lunch, absent mindedly staring at the game. Karin was quite good at it. But soon the game bored me, and I started to think about other stuff.

Damn it, why wont that stupid blind girl leave my mind already?

I looked back towards the tree she used to sit at, and saw it wilting. A collection of twigs and leaves had collected at the base of the trunk, and it wasnt even autumn. I could just imagine her sitting there, twirling a new fallen leaf between her fingers, which would be in her nature to do. I could even imagine her voice.

"Thankyou Toushirou!" I smiled faintly at the voice, thinking that my imagination ran away with me. It took me a few seconds to realise that the voice came from behind me. I turned quickly to look, and saw Ayumis face only a few centimetres away from mine.

I backed away from her quickly, and saw the hurt expression on her face. Well, it wasnt her fault that she couldnt see how close or far she was.

"Umm, its ok," I muttered intelligently. I watched her smile brightly, and turn away to grab hold of a womans hand, who was standing waiting for her. The woman was wearing a nurses uniform, from the local hospital. So Ayumi was still hospitalised...

"Goodbye..." I heard her voice echo behind her as she followed the woman into a black car. I waved instinctly, before remembering that she couldnt see me. I cursed under my breath at my stupidness, and turned back to watch the game. Only to see Karins angry face looking down at me.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Her voice was angry, yet... Hurt.

"Did what?" I looked at her confusedly, wondering what she was on about. What could I do that would make Karin so angry at me? Sounding so hurt...

"Why did you kiss her?" I looked at her blankly, not understanding what she meant. It took me a few minutes to realise what. She thought that I kissed Ayumi?

"Karin, I didnt..."

"Yes you did you liar! I cant believe you, Hitsugaya!"

She turned and ran, and I jumped up to follow her.

"KARIN!" I shouted out, knowing that she couldnt hear me. Damn it, why was everything stuffing up for me?

* * *

"I'll get it!" I heard Ichigo shout out. The phone rang out, playing a silly little tune that Yuzu had programmed into it for a science experiment. She thought it was 'cute'.

"You'll have to be quicker then that to get the phone, Ichigo!" I heard a commotion downstairs, which I knew from experience involved my brother and my dad fighting. They did that a lot, and boy was it annoying!

I walked towards the phone and answered it, knowing that the males in the house were incapable of answering at the moment and that Yuzu was in the shower.

"Hello?" I asked the phone timidly. Please, oh please, dont let it be Toushirou. Please dont...

"Karin? Im -" I threw the phone back onto its holder, ending the conversation. I ran to my room again, tears pouring down my face. Why? Why did he have to call? And bring his memories back...

"Karin? Are you ok?" I ignored my brothers concerned voice, and slammed the door closed to my room. This was something I wanted to get over by myself. I flung myself down onto my bed, my tears wetting my pillow once more. How could Toushirou betray me like that? And with the blind girl too!

I looked up at the downturned picture frame, which I knew contained a photo of me and Toushirou. I sobbed silently and watched a tear drop onto it, before burrowing deep into my pillow again.

I cried for another hour, before finally drying my eyes. With a new resolution. If he was gonna play dirty, then so will I.

* * *

_I know that all the characters wouldnt do things like that, but bear with me, and they will magically turn into themselves. If you know what I mean. This story is kinda 'before bleach', you will see... Hope you liked it, please review! Sorry for the short chapter..._


	4. I can see?

_Sorry that I havent updated in a while, but I have Yearly exams, so I need to study. Not that Im gonna end up passing... ANYWAYS, onto happier matters, thanks to everyones reviews, I gave a longer chapter this time! :D Read and Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, or the song mentioned below..._

* * *

Wow, I cant believe its already been 2 weeks. And I still cant get over him. I cant believe it. I mean, me, Karin Kurosaki, still obsessed over a boy that I dumped? I dumped him, I dumped him good. Then why am I always thinking about him? Why cant I just forget him? Why is it, that I still keep a photo of us together, though I never wanted to see his face again? Why do I keep all the soccer trophies that we won together, when I dont want a reminder of all the times he helped me win? Why dont I just chuck away all the memories that I dont want to keep?

Or do I want to keep them? I looked once more at his smiling face in the picture, and felt my eyes well up with tears.

'Stop it Karin,' I told myself, wiping the tears away. 'You promised yourself that you wouldnt cry.'

"Karin! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming!" I mumbled to myself, quickly ducking by the mirror to make sure that I didnt have any tear stains on me. Phew, all clear. I opened the door, and went to dinner.

"YOUR LATE!" I watched as my idiot father flew towards the front door, onto my poor, unsuspecting brother. I watched as he stuck his hand up, blocking the attack. So carefree. I was jealous. They fought for a bit, and Yuzu tried to call them to dinner. But its not like they listened. They could really get on my nerves sometimes. Poor Yuzu couldnt get them to eat her dinner, it was probably tough on her. Always having to do housework, never getting any help from my brother, or my father. Or me...

Oh gosh. Even I dont help poor Yuzu. Her twin sister, not even doing half the stuff she does. Not even helping her. I was such a bad twin...

"HURRY UP AND EAT DINNER! CAN'T YOU SEE YUZU IS WAITING FOR YOU?!" I shouted out in anger. Not neccessarily directed at them though...

I watched as everyone stared at me blankly, their jaws all literally dropping open. Staring eyes, boring holes into my face. They all looked so surprised. My brother was the first one to recover.

"Karin...?" Ichigo continued to stare at me. "You... talked."

Only then did I realise just how much I had changed in the past 2 weeks. I used to be a happy, playful, social person. Looking back, I see that I havent said a word to my family since the incident. Not a single word. I havent even looked them in the eye. I havent even played soccer since then. Not even played with Yuzu, Cookie and Melon. Only now do I realise, how much of my life I have chucked away over the incident, and how much I have ruined my familes lives. My friends lives. His life...

I turned and fled from the room, tears streaming down my cheeks. Another promise that I have broken. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Thank god Yuzu has her own room now, it gave me all the privacy I wanted. I took out my ipod and stuck the earphones roughly into my ears. I played the first song on shuffle, on highest volume, trying to drown my sorrows.

_Boy, meets girl._

_You were my dream, my world._

_But I, was blind,_

_You cheated on me from behind._

_So on my own,_

_I feel so all alone._

_Though I know, its true_

_Im still in love with you_

"NO!" I yelled out, ripping the earphones out of my ears. Out of all the songs that had to come on, it just _had_ to be that one. A song that completely described my position. Why?

"Karin? Can we talk?" I heard Ichigo knock gently on my door.

"Ok..." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. He opened the door softly, and I saw his brown-eyed gaze land on my tear-stained face.

"I cant do it Ichi-nii. No matter how hard I try, I cant get him out of my mind. I cant even bring myself to get revenge anymore. I cant even bring myself to be myself anymore. Im sorry. Please forgive me..." My nonsense ramblings didnt make sense to me either, but I think that he understood my tone. I cried harder, as I realised that I couldnt have gotten over this by myself. I needed support. So I gave a little smile as my older brother gave me an understanding hug.

"Thankyou..."

* * *

Im not quite sure that I want to. At least, not anymore. After all I have been through, was it really neccessary for me to go back to school? What would someone who is blind need to learn at school? I will always have those around me who are willing to help, and if thats not enough, I have my music. Why must I return to the daily torture of school?

It doesnt matter though, its not like I have a choice in the matter. But a change in my daily routine would be nice. It could get so boring in the hospital sometimes, all I ever did was eat, play music and read. Actually, I cant believe that the hospital actually had books in braille! At least the library here is bigger and better then the school library...

"Ezumi-san! Its time to go to school!" I listened to the voice that floated through the door, and did not recognize it. Not one bit. Hmm... It was sounded masculine, and very serious. Sounded like a high school student.

"Are you coming? We are going to be late." I heard the door open, and felt someone look at me. I stuck my hand out, and felt a big hand grasp it gently. The hand was soft, not your typical male hand. It felt as if the hand was made to do crafts, and sewing, rather then sports, and whatever guys tend to do in there free time. Anyways, it didnt matter that much...

"Hi! Nice to make your accquaintance. Please, call me Ayumi." I felt strangely confident.

"Hi. You may call me Ishida Uryuu. My father runs this hospital." Two answers in one. His name, and who he is. He sure doesnt waste any time, does he?

"Now we really must hurry, or we will be late."

"Sorry, I will be faster next time."

I felt him lead me a few metres, before letting go of my hand. I could hear him look at his watch, and a slight gasp.

"Do you mind using a wheel chair?"

"No..."

"Great!"

One second I was standing on my two feet, the next I was in a wheel chair racing top speed down various ramps and corridors, my hands gripping onto the arm rests for dear life. What a scary person. Using an amazing speed that could beat even the worlds top athletes, just to get to school?

"Must not be late, must not be late..." I heard him muttering under his breath. A nerdy athlete? The world sure was full of surprises

We arrived at school ten minutes later, my wheel chair safetly in my school bag. How ingenious... It folded up and fitted perfectly! I was left standing in the door way to roll call, ten minutes early. Ishida had long gone, complaining about being late. Late? We were early! Boy, he really was a nerd...

I walked forward, and heard the roll call teacher gasp. Oh yeah, maybe thats what happens when you dont go to school in 2 weeks, she forgets about you.

"EZUMI-SAN!"

Or not...

"EZUMI-SAN! We all missed you heaps! Please, come to this seat! We saved a seat for you, hoping you will come back. Hitsugaya-san, please show Ezumi-san to her seat."

I heard a chorus of wolf whistles, followed by noises that sounded suspiciously like two objects hitting each other. The whistling stopped. But started again when I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me roughly to my seat.

BANG!

"You didnt have to throw me, _Hitsugaya-san_," I complained under my breath.

"Shut up," He muttered under his breath.

Wait, what was wrong? This wasnt the Hitsugaya Toushirou that I knew. He would never throw me to my seat, or grip me so roughly... I rubbed the spot on my arm which hurt, and felt it swelling. Boy is he strong!

The bell went 10 minutes later, and I got up to go to class. I stood unmoving, wondering what to do next. I didnt really want Toushirous help again, but I knew that I couldnt get to class without help. If I remembered correctly, last time I was at school, nobody helped me, nobody even wanted to talk to me. Except him. So what was I going to do now? I had hoped that my time spent in the hospital had changed their opinion of me, and had made me a more likeable person. What was I thinking?

"Umm, Ezumi-san?" Wait. Someone was talking to me?

"Do you need help? I heard that you were blind..." I smiled towards where I thought the voice was, and held my hand out. The girl grasped my hand gently, and started to lead me in the right direction.

"Thankyou," I replied. "Umm..."

"Emi! Im the new transfer student from America!"

"Oh, pleased to meet you Emi-san."

"Please, please! Call me Emi-chan! Formality always gets in the way of friendship."

_Friendship_.

Nobody has ever mentioned anything like that near me. They all avoided it. Ezumi Ayumi and the word friendship dont mix. At least, they havent until this moment. What a moment. Just one word, full of emotion. So full of meaning.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Whats wrong, Ezumi-san? Did I say something wrong?" I felt her concerned eyes on me, and a smile stretched out on my face.

"Please, call me Ayumi-chan."

Her smile was practically radiating off her face, as was probably mine. We walked the rest of the way to class, hand in hand. Two smiling girls, walking side by side. A new friendship.

I could barely concentrate during class, but managed somehow. Screw the maths, who could care about it? I mean, what is maths compared to friendship?

Ayumi, what are you doing? Maybe your time in hospital did change you. You like Maths, remember?

Argh, why am I so confused?

Recess came right at the point of my confusion, and I sighed in relief. At least I could put it off. I stood up, and I felt a familiar hand grab mine. I smiled, as I walked with her. With my Emi. My friend.

"Can I show you something?"

"What is it?"

"You will see..."

She lead me to the handrail, and I grabbed onto it. I walked forward, dragging her along. Along an all too familiar path. One that I hadnt walked in ages. But one that I wanted to walk. I arrived a few minutes later. And let out a gasp.

"Please tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a field of leaves, blanketing the ground like snow. The now bare trees stand tall and proud, each reaching for the sky. Their leaves all gone, they look silently solemn, as if discussing some sort of elvish secret. The oval is full of people, running and playing, sitting and talking, reading and daydreaming. But where you are pointing, is directly at the vocal point of the drawing. The bit that draws our eyes, even the blind ones. I see a tall tree, standing majestically with a pile of golden leaves at its base, yet a full plume of green leaves at its head. Flowers blooming and birds nesting. Its thick trunk is alive with ants and other insects."

"Thankyou, Emi."

"Why? Do you see something? Wait sorry, I for..."

"Yes, I do. I see a bleak landscape, covered in ankle deep snow. The once tall trees now no longer reach for the stars, but lay discarded in the snow, small flames jumping on and about them. The fire is melting the snow. The oval is full of people, all screaming and running around, panicking. Everything is chaos. But once again, this is not the main part of the artwork. My eyes are drawn to where I am pointing. Towards the majestic tree, one that holds many secrets. Someone, most probably you, are standing underneath it, pulling down a branch. Snapping it, and motioning for me frantically. But I turn around, to face the flaming school building."

"Ayumi...?"

"Dont worry, it was probably just a dream."

"No, it cant have been. I mean, your blind, you shouldnt even know what things should look like. You shouldnt even know what I look like. No offence."

"None taken. Anyways, I wasnt born blind."

"What happened?"

"Im not quite sure..."

"Oh... Have you seen anything else?"

"I dont want to look..."

"LOOK AT ME IN THE FACE AYUMI! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!"

Emi flung me around, making me 'look' directly into her eyes.

I screamed and lost consciousness.

The last thing I 'saw', was what I thought to be Emi's face looking at me desperately, tears streaming down her face at an unnatural speed. Her cheeks were red with cold, and her mouth open and screaming. Screaming my name. I saw (what I thought to be) my hand tug her hair, and a final whisper.

"Thankyou, Emi."

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly at the scene two minutes after the call came in. The medics rushed towards the two girls, a stretcher between them. A crowd of watchers follows the two medics, all wanting to get a piece of the action. But to be so cruel as to call this 'action', would be inhumane. The two professionals looked in pity at the young girl lying restrained on the ground.

"EMI! NO! THE FIRE! THE FIRE! PLEASE RUN!"

The girls screams were heard across the whole school, and even through some of the near by streets. Windows flew open, and curious heads poked out. Some people left their homes to see what the commotion was about. Any distraction from the everyday ritual was welcome. To others, this was just an excuse to have some excitement. But to the girl...

A syringe was plunged into the struggling girls arm, and the girl slowly ceased to move. The girl called Emi let go of the other girl, and rubbed her bruises. Pity was felt for her, for she was the one who had helped the girl, made sure that she didnt hurt herself. The girl herself was ignored, her fit as if unnoticed. Emi was given reassuring glances, which were surprisingly ignored. All she wanted now was for her friend to be safe.

The question still remains unanswered - why did she have a fit in the first place? Emi's face was bowed down low, as if accepting the guilt for the incident. Was it really her fault though?

She followed her friend to the ambulance, and requested permission to join the three. But was ignored, as the medics deftly prepared the girl for whatever was waiting for her at the hospital.

A soft goodbye was heard as the ambulance drove off.

The crowd dispersed after a few moments, the excitement gone. Some people walked up to Emi and patted her back reassuringly, but Emi ignored them. It was not her that needed the reassurance. The attention. The love.

It was the other girl.

Ayumi.

Her friend.

* * *

_I Don't know why, but I think my writing style just changed... Anyways, you likey? if you did, please review! Yearlies nearly over, next chapter might come quicker if given encouragement... Kidding. Tehehe, is it good? Oooh, new character! And what happened to Ayumi?_

_Wanna clue?_

_Here you go - coughpleasereviewcough - Hope you can decode that message!_

_Love Nettie_


	5. The Dream

_Sorry that I havent updated in a while, but my computer decided to die on me and now Im computerless. I got a crappy little laptop instead! ANYWAYS, Sorry if the last chapter was kinda confusing, now that I look back on it, I am confused as well. Basically, what happened was:_

_1. Karin is still really sad about breaking up with Hitsugaya, and regrets it a lot. (Who wouldn't?)  
2. I had to add Ishida in coz... He's Ishida... He isn't really a major character, I just felt like adding him in...  
3. Hitsugaya had a change in his attitude towards Ayumi because he was also sad about breaking up with Karin. And other reasons, which will be revealed below...  
4. Emi is an American exchange student. A fancy way of saying a Shinigami. Which is kinda written below...  
5. Ayumi has a vision. Explanation about 'visions' later. She also has a fit, because of some reason or other.  
6. Ahh screw it. This is my first bleach fan fic. I know I suck. But as long as you like it, I will continue..._

_Have fun!_

* * *

"So it has started?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Give it back to her."

"But wouldnt that go against the law? And be extremely dangerous?"

"It will happen eventually. Better have it now when were prepared."

"Then what do you plan to do with Hitsugaya?"

"Matsumoto says that he has started to regain his memories."

"This could be bad for us all."

"So I have your permission?"

"Of course, but act quickly. Before its too late..."

(A/N I love authors notes! Tehehe... Anyways, if you dont get the above conversation, it doesnt really matter. Its meant to be kinda anonymous...)

* * *

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"Im not sure, but she should regain consciousness soon."

"Will she be ok?"

"Of course she will, it was only a minor fit..."

I listened to the whispered conversation floating above me, and wondered what it was about. Who had a fit? It couldnt have been me, or I would have noticed...

"Here we go, I think shes awake now. Ayumi-chan, are you awake?"

I nodded my head slowly, my eyes shut tight. I know that Im blind and everything, but If I ever see another freaky vision like I did at school, then _I_ would probably have a fit...

Wait... So I had the fit? How come I didnt notice? How come I feel ok?

"Please, open your eyes. I promise that nothing will happen to you." The voice, although unrecognizable, sounded friendly and reassuring. So I slowly opened my eyes.

And saw nothing.

I sighed in relief, and sat up in my bed. Bed? So I was in the hospital. I felt a tube running out of my arm, and knew that I must have been unconsious for a long time if they had to put in IV... But at least I was awake.

"Its good to see that your feeling better. Here, I bought you a pressie!"

This time it was Emi's voice that I heard, and I smiled. So the other people must be Emi's friends or family, because I already knew all the hospital staff. I wonder what they look like...

I felt an object being placed into my hand. It felt like a box, but with some weird texture. It was extremely hard, and very rough. It felt like a brick. I felt around the whole thing, until I found a little clasp, which I undid. I heard a little click, and knew that I had somehow opened the box. I eagerly put my hands inside it, and felt a soft velvet lining. What could it possibly be? Inside the velvet, was a hard, metal, thing...

A flute.

I picked up the three different sized pieces, and put the flute together. My fingers pressed down on the keys, and they gave way easily. It felt brand new, or just unused. I bought it to my mouth, and started to play.

"Open your eyes."

Emi's voice came to me over the music, and I had only just realised that I had closed my eyes again. Why do I keep doing things with out realising it? So I opened my eyes.

And I could see.

I dropped the flute in my confusion, and my sight vanished. I was sweating all over. They said that It would be safe, that nothing will happen to me. Then why could I see again?

I picked up the flute, and played my melody once more. My vision returned, but this time I did not stop playing. Instead, I gazed around the room.

I saw Emi standing near the head of my bed, in her school uniform. There were bags underneath her eyes, which were red. How did I know she was Emi? She looked exactly like the person from my first vision...

I gazed past her, and saw a women sitting on a chair, gazing intently at me. She had strawberry blonde hair and was very, umm... Big. She wore black robes, and carried a sheathed sword at her waist. When I saw her, two words popped into my mind.

_Shinigami_.

_Matsumoto_.

I have no idea where my sudden knowledge came from, but I knew that it was true. So I looked to the other side of the room, and I looked down (literally) at a black haired girl, with large, violet eyes. She wore the same clothes as Matsumoto, and also had a sword at her waist.

_Rukia_.

There was no one else in the room. I stopped playing, and my vision vanished once more. I wasnt sure if I was thankful though.

"What did you see?" All three voices asked at once.

"Rukia, Matsumoto, Emi."

I heard them all gasp, and I thought that I had had another vision. But I knew that I didnt when I heard Emi's reply.

"So you did regain some memories after all."

I cocked my head to the side, millions of questions sitting at the tip of my tongue. Memories? Regained memories? I didnt lose any...

"Don't worry, it's a long story. But I don't feel like repeating myself, so I will just wait until Taichou regains his memories as well."

I nodded my head slowly, and gripped the flute harder. My knuckles were probably turning white.

"We will go now, you need your rest."

I kept nodding my head until the three females were out of the room. I stopped nodding when I was positive I was alone, and that I had time to think. What did all this mean? What memories did I lose? Who was 'taichou'? And why did the flute let me see?

* * *

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes Tai- Hitsugaya?"

"I was wondering... How much do you know?"

"What type of a question is that?"

"Sorry, maybe I was too vague... How much do you know about what is happening to me?"

"I could answer that if I actually knew what was happening to you in the first place."

"Well, Im feeling sort of distant all of a sudden, if you know what I mean. My reflexes are getting sharper and I keep seeeing ghosts everywhere. I have these strange dreams - Something about a flute. And..."

"Ahh! So its finally happening!"

"Whats happening Matsumoto?"

"Your memories are coming back, of course!"

"I don't recall losing them..."

"You didn't really think I was your real aunt, did you?"

Hitsugaya sighed in relief, before continuing.

"So you knew something about me the whole time, something that I didn't know?"

"No. Something you had forgotten."

"Same thing. AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"

"I was under orders not to."

"Who's orders?"

"You will remember soon enough..."

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in...

"KARIN! HURRY UP! DADDY WANTS TO MAKE A PHONE CALL!"

Keep breathing in. Ignore the lunatic downstairs. He can wait. Keep breathing out. And accept the encouraging smile that your brother is giving you.

Now reach your hand out to grab the phone. Don't be nervous. It can't get worse then it already is, can it?

Good, you have the reciever in your hand. Now push the little number buttons. Dial up the number you know so well.

Put the phone to your ear. You can hear it ringing. It gets picked up on the fourth ring. Don't be nervous Karin. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just act normal, be yourself, and try your best. He can't hate you for that, can he?

"Hello, Smith residence. How may I help you?"

"Umm, sorry. Wrong number."

KARIN YOU IDIOT! THAT WHOLE LITTLE PEP TALK FOR YOU TO GET A WRONG NUMBER?

Breathe in. Breathe out. Ignore the lunatic next to you who is laughing his orange head off. You know its not funny. At least you had a practice run. Now for the real thing.

"Hello this is Rangiku speaking. I would like garlic bread, ham and pineapp-"

"Rangiku-san? This is Karin speaking..."

"Oh sorry! I thought you were Pizza hut, because I just called them..."

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing. But I was wondering, is Toshirou there?"

"Yes, hold on... SHIRO! ITS FOR YOU!"

Karin winced as she heard the other woman shout into the phone. Why did she...?

"Hello this is Toshirou. And you are...?"

"Shirou? You don't remember me...?"

"Karin? Is that really you?"

"Yes..."

"You mean that you want to talk to me again?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'd love to talk, but its a long story. I will tell you later. Bye!"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Did he just hang up on you?"

I glared angrily at Ichigo, who immediately recomposed his serious face. I stood up and stalked out of the room. At least he wasn't mean to me...

* * *

_That night, two very special people share one very special dream. And because I cant be stuffed to write two chapters, I shall add it in here..._

_Ayumi's point of view..._

I ran as fast as I could, screaming out his name the whole way.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

I ran into him head on, and nearly tackled him to the ground. I looked up into his serious face, which softened marginally when he saw my tear streaked one. I could read it on his face. He knew what had happened. I had had another one of my visions. My visions which always came true.

"What happened?"

I laid my head against his chest, and felt him stroke my hair calmly. He was trying to calm me down, but it wasnt working to well. I knew that Hitsugaya wasn't the best choice for me, but I went to him because...

"I had another vision."

I took a deep breath, before I went on. It was still imprinted on the back of my eye lids.

"I see a bleak landscape, covered in ankle deep snow. The once tall trees now no longer reach for the stars, but lay discarded in the snow, small flames jumping on and about them. The fire is melting the snow. The oval is full of people, all screaming and running around, panicking. Everything is chaos. But once again, this is not the main part of the artwork. My eyes are drawn to where I am pointing. Towards the majestic tree, one that holds many secrets. Emi is standing underneath it, pulling down a branch. Snapping it, and motioning for me frantically. But I turn around, to face the flaming school building."

"What does it mean?"

"That's what I want to know..."

My breathing slowly slowed down to its regular rate, and the vision slowly left my mind. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked into his emotionless eyes. His mind was probably far away. That meant that something was about to happen...

"Who is this?"

I turned around slowly to face a whithered looking old man, who was carrying a walking stick. He had a white hayori on his back, with the number one on it.

"Umm, I am Ezumi Ayumi, and..."

"She is a close friend of mine sir."

I looked up as Hitsugaya answered for me. I could detect the slightest hint of red colouring in his cheeks...

"What is this 'close friend' of yours doing here in Seireitei, Hitsugaya taichou?"

"She had a vision sir."

(Authors note: I am only writing 'sir' because It is the short way of saying his full title...)

"And...?"

I decided to take over from Hitsugaya, to save him from getting in trouble over a poor rukongai girl like me.

"I have many visions sir. Most of them come true, whether people try to prevent them or not. And I had another one, so I came to tell Hitsuga-"

"So you are the girl who had those past few visions? About the past fires, flood, maintenance problem..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Ahh, I see. Come with me, please. You too, Hitsugaya Taichou."

I looked up at Hitsugaya again, and saw him go visibly whiter. What was going to happen? Something that scared even Hitsugaya?

We walked down various streets, until we reached a locked door.

"Central 46," I heard Hitsugaya mutter to me. Sounded harmless enough.

We were led to a roundish room, where many official looking people were seated. We were placed in the middle, and left alone. I shuffled closer to Hitsugaya, and gripped his hand tightly. I felt him flinch at my sudden touch, but then relax. Was he going red again...?

"...And it is very dangerous to let her continue having these visions."

Oops. While I was day dreaming, they must have said something important...

"We must put a stop to these visions. They cause more harm then good. Acutally, they cause only harm and no good. So we, Central 46, decide to put Ezumi Ayumi, the one who sees visions, to _death._"

"NO!"

Everyone looked startled at the sudden outburst from Hitsugaya. He was fully red in the face now, something that even I hadn't seen before.

"Don't kill her just because she can see the future!"

"Speak in turn, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"But..."

"SILENCE!"

Hitsugaya stopped talking as the head of the room silenced him, and all the chatter of the other people. The whole room fell silent, apart from my heavy breathing.

"Now, say what you must Hitsugaya Taichou, but make it quick. We have not the time."

"Thank you, head of Central 46. All I wanted to ask, was whether we couldn't just seal away her powers instead of just killing her on the spot?"

"But how do you know that her powers wont return to her?"

"We can keep her under watch! And we can..."

"You seem very eager, Hitsugaya Taichou."

Hitsugaya went even redder (If that was possible). He closed his mouth, and I could swear that I heard a chuckle from one of the many judges.

"Very well then. Hitsugaya Taichou, I assign you to personally take away all her powers, memories, and any way of regaining them. If it is possible to do so without killing her. But it will take a lot of power and skill. Do your best."

"Yes, Central 46, and thank you."

"You are dismissed."

I felt him yank me out of the room, and I dragged along a little reluctantly. I didn't really understand half the stuff that was said, and this was a once in a life time chance to see Seireitei without actually being a Shinigami.

I saw my good friends Matsumoto and Rukia peering out from behind a building, attempting to hide from the angry taichou gripping my hand. And for once, they succeeded. He seemed too... _emotional _to notice them. Something was definitely wrong.

He led me to a big tree in some random deserted courtyard, and let go of my hand. I collapsed against the tree, and looked up into his teal green eyes. I could almost swear that they were watering.

"I'm sorry about this, but Central 46 gave me no other choice."

I saw him lean in closer to me, until his lips brushed lightly against my left ear.

"I love you." He whispered. "Please forgive me."

I turned my head slightly, and couldn't stop myself from giving him a kiss on his cheek. I mean, it _was _right there...

I saw him go red, and I knew that I was going red as well. I could almost hear Matusmoto wolf whistle, but that was because she probably didn't understand the situation. Yet. Im sure that somene would explain to her...

I looked into Hitsugaya's teal green eyes again, and I felt like I was falling into a deep hole.

I heard his voice talk to me reassuringly. "This wont hurt. Just be still, calm, quiet..."

The colours swirled around before my eyes, making me feel dizzy. A rainbow formed, only to be consumed once again by the darkness. It scared me. Why was it happening?  
And then I could hear many voices. Most indistinguishable. For now. All I could hear was Hitsugayas calming voice in my ear, chanting some sort of spell.

"Until the end, I will shield your eyes from the horrors of this cruel world. And in the end, you will see what I have saved you from."

"No, wait! What are you talking about?"

"Please forgive me, Ayumi-chan, if you ever do regain your memories..."

I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything. I blinked a couple of times, yet it still remained dark. What had happened to my vision? And I was feeling weak all over. I felt like my powers were being drained from me...

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" I heard Matsumoto scream, as I felt a weight land on my body. I grabbed it tightly, taking comfort in Hitsugayas soft hair. He seemed to be unconcious, but the tears that fell from his face were still flowing into my lap. I could feel them.

"RUKIA! GO GET UNOHANA TAICHOU!" I could hear Rukia scamper away, barely audible over Matsumoto's loud sobs. I was still in shock. I had no idea about what was happening. The day had flown by so quickly...

My energy kept getting drained away, and I lost the energy to grab onto Hitsugaya. I let go of him, and heard Matsumoto take him gently from me. I heard her sobbing quieten, and then felt a very calming presence.

"He seems to be very drained after performing that technique." Unohana's calm voice penetrated through the haze that my mind had become. "He has a very low chance of survival, but the girl seems to be fine. The technique worked perfectly. Except that we need a place to store her powers..."

I struggled to think, my brain power slowly detiorating. I felt like I was about to faint. I forced my hand to go into my pocket and withdraw my flute, the only posession that I had. I felt it being taken gently from my hand, and I remembered no more.

* * *

_Did you like it? I made it extra long, hope it wasnt too long... Anyways, If its confusing, please tell me, and I will try to make it less confusing. Its nearly over, coz the next chapter is the Climax! (Draws silly little Narrative Graph that Ms. Rowe loves drawing on the board) Hope you liked it, and please review!_

_Love, Nettie._


	6. The End?

_YAY! CLIMAX! Read and enjoy!_

* * *

After all that had happened to me, after all my memories had been confiscated along with my sight, after regaining them all in one piece just after playing my flute for three hours straight, and after figuring out that I actually had a life other than the one I had been living, after all that, I STILL HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL! I still don't know which of the many geniuses came up with that one, but it sure wasn't funny. What were they going to say at school if I suddenly regain my sight? If I suddenly improve at all my subjects? If Hitsugaya and I are suddenly friends again?

"AYUMI!"

"All right, all right already. I'm coming." And after all that, I'm still stuck walking to school with none other than Ishida Uryuu. Correction, being pushed along in a wheelchair by Ishida Uryuu. What could be worse?

"Sorry, but the wheel chairs broken. I might have to give you a piggy back."

My bad. That is definitely worse. This was not going to be one of my better days.

I arrived at school looking like a ripe tomato growing on Ishida's back, and I could see the kids at school staring at me. It was such a different experience for me to be able to see them, that I almost smiled. How good it felt to see again!

He dropped me off at my roll call, where Emi was waiting to greet me. She gently grabbed my hand, and led me to my seat. She sat on my desk, and we started talking. Not about anything in particular, but about my newfound past, the memories I uncovered about me and her, etc.

"And do you remember that time when you told them that you only wanted to go in for a minute, and came out half an hour later drunk as anything and we had to run for our lives?"

"Only a little, it was really hazy. All I remember clearly was walking into a wall and getting my senses knocked back into me."

"How about the time when we went to the play ground, and sitting on the swing was none other than -"

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see none other than Hitsugaya Toshirou standing above my desk, and I immediately went red. Old memories resurfaced. It happened so long ago, but I still couldn't get over it. Hitsugaya, telling someone he loved her? Hitsugaya, kissing someone? That sounded physically impossible, so did my mind make that up? And if I didn't make it up, did he still like me?

I could pretty much tell the answer when I saw his face go a little red as well. I nodded in response to his question, and watched as he pulled up a chair to joing us.

"So what are you talking about?"

"Nothing really important - just the good old Rukongai days."

I blushed a little, remembering one particular incident, which lead me to finding Hitsugaya. I decided to change the topic, so that it wouldn't lead to that. Emi didn't know about that particualr one. Yet.

"So what did you do about Karin?"

I watched Hitsugaya go even redder, which wasn't very red by my standards, and saw him look away.

"I erased her memory." Came the reply, and I could hear the embarassment in his voice. I felt like laughing at him, but knew that it would be mean.

"Ahh." I responded intelligently. I didn't know what else to sat, as the subject had turned awkward.

RIIINNNG!

All three of us sighed in relief as the bell went, and we all moved to where we were supposed to be.

Roll call seemed to last for ages, and I hated it. It was the first time that I actually wanted to go to Science early. I tried to pass the time by looking at the clock on the wall, but it was broken. How fun! The time had literally stopped.

"Five." I heard the boy sitting next to me mutter.

"Four." More people joined into the chant.

"Three." Ahh, whatever. I will join in too.

"Two." The teacher looked at us longingly, as if she wanted to join us but knew that she shouldn't.

"One."

...

...

Awkward Silence.

"Oops, I was ten seconds early..."

Everyone turned to glare at the boy sitting next to me. I saw Emi crack up into silent laughter.

RIIINNNG!

Everyone jumped out of their seats, and ran for the door. I resisted the urge to, and instead waited patiently for Emi to help me. But instead of Emi, Hitsugaya helped me up, and I immediately went red. He lead me out of the room, and lead me to the handrail. But he did not drop my hand. So unlike him. Maybe he was changing...?

We arrived at Science a little late, because I had been walking slowly, admiring every little feature that I didn't know had existed. The teacher excused Hitsugaya for helping me, but for some strange reason sent me to get a detention. And people asked why I hated science...

I walked out of the classroom following the handrail, and immediately let go once I was out of sight of anyone. He hadn't sent anyone with me, because he assumed that the office was the only place I could go to, because the handrail lead there. Mwahaha, he was wrong!

I kept walking around the school, and after a while found myself sitting against my favourite tree. I looked to my left, and I'm sure a look of shock crossed my face. For there, right infront of me, was a scene that was so sad that it made me cry.

There was a funeral procession going on, in the school grounds, right underneath the very same tree I was leaning against. There weren't many people in attendance, but the few that were present were all wearing black, and I could see many tear streaked faces. A coffin was being placed in the ground, and I noticed that it had a very pretty bird design on it. A design that looked really familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

A priest stood up to say a few words, and the sobbing quietened down. He didn't have much to say, and soon asked for someone to deliver the Eulogy. A boy dressed in black walked up to the front, his white hair sticking out from underneath his black hat. His teal green eyes were watering, and a few tears were rolling down his pale drinks. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Hitsugaya Taichou." I whispered, and I could see him slide his eyes in my direction. He shook his head slowly, as if he imagined something that he wanted to get rid of. I reached out my arm, and tried to get closer to him. But I was distracted by the smell of smoke, coming from the school behind me.

I turned to face the school, and saw the smoke leaking out of one of the bottom story windows. I took one last glance at the funeral procession, and was startled to find it gone. I shook away the nagging feeling of regret from my mind, as I tried to concentrate on what was happening.

I could hear the fire alarm go off somewhere inside the school, and many screams followed. Students started to pour out of the school at unsually high speeds, with teachers trying vainly to control them. They all ran onto the oval, and I suddenly got hit by a wave of Deja vu.

I saw a bleak landscape, covered in ankle deep snow. The once tall trees now no longer reached for the stars, but lay discarded in the snow, small flames jumping on and about them. The fire is melting the snow. The oval is full of people, all screaming and running around, panicking. Everything is chaos. But once again, this is not the main part of the artwork. My eyes are drawn to where I am pointing. Towards the majestic tree, one that holds many secrets. Emi is standing there, pulling down a branch. Snapping it, and motioning for me frantically.

But I turn around to face the flaming school building.

I knew that I was going to die anyway. Me having a vision of my own funeral proved it. So I knew that when I heard the lone voice on the second story of the school, that I would have to go help them. I knew that I had to save their life. I knew that if I didn't, and ended up alive while they dead, that I would never forgive myself. That coffin belonged to one of us, and I didn't want it to be them.

So I ran into the school building, and heard many cries from behind me. But I blocked out all their voices, and my ears were overwhelmed with the sound of the crackling fire. I could hear the burning objects melt, and fall from the places where they once stood. I could hear the fire calling out to me alluringly, trying to get me to walk into its fiery depths. My own personal little hell.

I could feel the heat radiating on my skin as I ran through the corridors, making my way to the second floor. I could feel my skin actually burning, and I shivered. I felt the smoke sting my eyes, and I started to cry. The smoke was slowly killing me - I inhaled it with every breath and felt it roll down my trachea and into my lungs. The smoke was blocking my eyes from seeing the angry red flames that were jumping about me. It was blocking me from seeing that I was burning alive.

My brain seemed to numb after a few minutes, and all I could feel were my survival instincts - telling me to get out of there right now. But I persisted, and I eventually made it to the second floor. There was no fire on this floor, yet, and I felt cool air against my burnt skin as I left the fiery floor behind. I was coughing violently, and I could barely see. Tears mixed with sweat were pouring down my face, leaving black smudge marks behind. I tried to dry my eyes and take big breaths of fresh air, but I couldn't. And I didn't have much time. The fire was migrating to the second floor now. I could become toast at any minute.\

"HELP!"

I followed the sound of the voice and found the little girl in the room next to the stairs. She was standing by the window, and I could see tears streaking down her face. She turned to face me, and I saw her eyes widen as she gasped in surprise.

"It's all going to be alright now. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."

I wondered what I must look like to her. She was only a little girl, maybe about 6 or 7, and probably didn't really know what was going on. She probably didn't know what happened to me. But that didn't matter. I had to save her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice.

"A friend." I tried to sound as nice as possible.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. Just try to stay calm."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing, as long as you trust me."

"Ok, I trust you."

Is she sure about that? Did she know what I was planning to do?

"Ok then, close your eyes."

If she couldn't see, then maybe she could save herself the fear, the scaredness, and whatever else she might feel. I watched as she closed her eyes, and I went and gathered her in my arms. She was so small, I could easily hold her whole body to my chest. I walked up to the window, and looked down. I took one giant breath, closed my eyes, and jumped out the window.

We seemed to hang in the air for a couple of seconds, and I opened my eyes. I could see the shocked look on everyones faces, and I could hear things being screamed out at us. I knew that we should have waited for a fire truck, but also knew that if we hadn't jumped, we would have turned into living furnaces.

We plummeted, and I saw the girl start to open her eyes. I quickly put my hand over them, and prayed that she would not scream. I did not want to scare her to death. She struggled against gravity to push my hand away, but her attempts were useless. I only had to stay in my tortured state for one more story, and then It would all be over...

* * *

The girl plunged down from her great height, a look of pure fear on her face. Yet after all she had been through, all that she felt, she still protected the child in her arms. The crowds of people watched as the girl fell, none moving to do anything. The fear on their faces could have rivaled that on the girl herself.

She landed in the slushy snow, and the whole world held its breath for that one moment. But the silence was shattered by the sound of the girl breaking, her legs crushed underneath her body. A scream of pain echoed through the school yard, and all was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody knew what to do. It looked like the girl died from the fall. Yet the child...

"SHES ALIVE!" Cried the many spectators, as the child unwrapped herself from the girls arms and stood up, unknowing. She looked up, and then realised what happened. She cried even harder, and was immediately enveloped by the hundreds of arms waiting for her. The crowd seemed instantly happier, before remembering the one who had sacrificed her life. They backed away from the unmoving body, as if scared to catch the disease of death.

But one boy and one girl ran forward from the crowd, both screaming out the dead girls name. They ran out to her, and tried to get a response. They tried in vain. The girl was crying, and her tears dropped onto the body, making the ashes that clung on stubbornly flow away. The boy was trying to control himself, but he couldn't help the few tears that ran down his face. He put his ear to her lips, and immediately sat back up with a suprise. The girl also sat back in surprise, as she was holding the girls hand.

"Shes alive!" The cry came once more that day, except that this time it was whispered. It was whispered through the crowd of watchers, and eventually became a loud roar.

"SHES ALIVE!"

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked straight up into her friends face. The girl looked right back up at her, screaming her name. The girl stared at her blankly, before breaking out into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Emi."

And her eyes closed once more.

It was at this moment that the ambulance and fire trucks decided to arrive. The crowd started to disperse, except for Hitsugaya Toshioru and Emi. They stubbornly clung to their friend's side, and stayed even after the medical officers told them to go away. The medical officers checked over the rescued girl quickly, and announced that there was nothing wrong with her. She left happily, not even glancing in the direction of her saver. Hitsugaya and Emi were glad that the girl was safe, but still stuck around to stay with their friend.

They finally left when the girl was put into the ambulance, and they heard her final murmered words.

'_Who knew that death would be like this?"_

* * *

_Next Chapter is my last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter, I myself wasn't very happy with it. But as long as you get the storyline, Im happy! Please review and tell me what you thought. And if you want anything special to happen in the last chapter._

_Love, Nettie._


	7. Now tis the end

_**Sorry for the wait... Well, here it is!**_

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING CLOCK!"

"Quiet Emi – We are in a hospital."

_Tick._

_Tock._

Valuable time was being wasted as the seconds hand made another lap of the clock. Soon the small hand would move to another number, which would signify the end of a four hour wait. But who knew how long there was to wait after that?

_Pace._

_Pace._

_Tap foot irritably._

"Be patient – walking around getting angry will get us nowhere."

Emi continued to pace up and down the small waiting room, completely ignoring the small gray chairs lined up against the wall. The white haired boy followed her steps with his eyes, which every so often flickered to the silver clock hanging on the wall.

"Why is it taking so long?"

Toshirou Hitsugaya watched as Emi paced back in his direction, fresh tears now running down her cheeks. He absently wondered whether her tears would ever stop. She had been crying since the whole incident began.

He held back his own tears, not wanting to make a fool of himself. Tears would not help the patient in the emergency room heal faster. But what would?

"I don't know."

Emi finally stopped pacing, only to collapse into the next to Toshirou. She covered her eyes with her hands, muffling her loud sobs. He patted her awkwardly on the back.

"I don't know how long I can take this..."

Emi stood up from her chair and walked towards the clock on the wall.

"Why are you ticking? You know that you will tick forever, then why do you keep counting the seconds so patiently? There is an infinite number of seconds left in your eternal life, yet Ayumi has only few left. Why?"

Emi smashed her fist on the clock, shattering its glass face.

"Why? ANSWER ME! WHY?"

"Calm down Emi."

"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN WHILE MY FRIEND IS IN THERE ON HER DEATHBED? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS?"

Emi's tear streaked face twisted with anger at the small boy. His face remained calm, but his feelings weren't. The broken glass on the ground started to freeze, and Emi started getting goosebumps.

"I do have feelings. I just choose not to show them."

"Sorry, Hitsugaya Taichou."

The temperature in the room turned back to normal, and Emi resumed her pacing.

The time passed uneventfully, the clock still ticking even after it had its face smashed. Could the same be said for Ayumi?

_Creak..._

Emi pounced on the door to the Emergency Room. A smallish doctor peered around the door. His face was wide with alarm.

"She...

* * *

_The darkness had closed around me. There was no way out for me. I could not escape. Even after death, life was cruel to me._

_If that makes any grammatical sense._

_I hear a voice inside my head. It doesn't form any known words, but I understand it completely. It is telling me to walk forward. To trust my instincts. To be unafraid._

_As If._

_I walk backwards unsteadily, and bump into something behind me. I quickly turn around, and see an angel standing in front of me. A bright light is radiating from it. Again, the voice filled my head. But this time, it spoke a language I understood._

"_Why do you not come?"_

_I took a deep breath of I don't know what, and took a step back from the angel._

"_I do not come, because I do not want to die yet."_

"_Why do you not want to die now? You will die eventually."_

"_Because I have to go back to Earth."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I was all alone for my whole life. Nobody ever liked me. My own family rejected me. And then I met Emi. And I met Hitsugaya. And I got my memories back. And I never got a chance to say thankyou."_

_The angel faded before my eyes, and I was left once again in darkness._

"_Live."_

* * *

"Come on dammit. LIVE!"

The doctor smashed his palm onto the girls chest, trying to get her heart to beat once more. The assistant doctor gave her a fresh package of air. But there was still no response from her.

The two doctors and the countless nurses had been in the operating room for five straight hours, never giving up hope. Their patient was dying, yet none of them wanted to admit it. They had done their jobs well, but there was one thing that they could not control. Her will power.

It all depended on her whether she would survive. Her mind was the best medication in this case.

The doctor stopped pumping her heart, and sat by with a sigh.

_Tick._

_Tock._

The room was completely silent. Every individual intake of air could be heard. Every single heart beat could be heard and counted. Everyone's eyes were resting on the girl on the operating table.

_Tick._

_Tock._

Silence.

An intake of breath.

From the girl.

The doctors check her pulse, and sure enough, it was there. A little unsteady, but still there.

She had pulled through.

* * *

"NOW! LET ME IN NOW!"

"I'm sorry miss, but she is in no condition to see you at the moment."

I opened my eyes, and saw the white roof of the hospital above my head. It had almost become a ritual for me, to awake inside the hospital not remembering how I got there.

My head hurts.

My stomach hurts.

I hurt all over.

I look down to see myself covered in bandages. Lots of tubes were coming out of my body, all doing whatever it is they were designed for.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I could hear my heart beating steadily on the heart monitor.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!"

The door to my room flew open and a girl stormed into the room, an angry nurse running beside her.

"E..m...i?"

Her name came out all strangled and choked. She looked up when she heard her name was called, and I let out a gasp.

Her face was pink all over, and her eyes bloodshot. Tears were running down her cheeks, in some emotion I could not place my finger on. Her hair stuck up messily in all different directions, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"AYUMI-CHAN!" She ran up to my bed, ignoring the nurse beside her. She knelt down, and placed her hand gently on my bandaged arm. I winced.

"See? You're hurting her! Leave now THIS INSTANT!"

"How are you feeling?"

Emi looked down into my eyes, and I remembered the dream I had had.

"Thankyou."

"What kind of answer is that?"

I looked past her, at the small boy who was hiding in the shadows. The nurse turned around, exclaimed angrily, and then proceeded to push both visitors out the door.

"Wait."

The nurse stopped, and turned to look at me. Her eyes were kind, but I ignored her.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou."

The said boy turned around slowly, but I could not make out his face. It was covered by the shadows, and my vision was getting hazy.

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes as the door to my room closed softly, but not before I heard the sentence that was whispered in my direction. I smiled to myself, and bid him a silent goodbye.

The angel appeared once more before my eyes.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda had a writers block... Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please review. Even though the story is over, reviews are nice. I might do a sequel!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MY HEART AND SOUL! not_**

**_Love Nettie._**

* * *


	8. A new Beginning

_Due to demand, and the fact that I felt really guilty, I decided to continue this story for you guys. Hope you like it!_

* * *

I don't remember anything. My mind is blank.

And surprisingly, I don't want to remember.

I guess that's what happens when you're dead, right? You lose all your memories of your life before.

And I am a spirit. Nobody around me can see me. And I can walk through walls. It's pretty cool, once you get used to it.

But I feel so alone. I feel like it is not only my body that is dead, but my heart as well. Not to mention the fact that I have a thick metal chain protruding from my chest.

Oh well, it didn't matter much. At least I still had hope.

I knew that someday, something will come to change the unchanging passage of time I have spent in this limbo. (A/N: Sorry, I just felt like using complicated language =])

I looked down at my crumpled clothing, which looked like a white gown of some sort. I think it must have been the clothes I died in. But who wears a pristine white gown as casual clothing?

My skin was smoky black, for reasons I did not know. It did not look like any normal skin colour, like the ones of the humans walking obliviously beside me, but different. It wouldn't wash off in the creek nearby, nor when I rubbed at it continuously.

One more thing about being dead, that surprised me, was the fact that my hair was still growing. I have lived in this half life for four weeks already, and my gold streaked brown hair has grown at least down to my waist. It was down halfway to my back before.

I twirled the long hair between my fingers, pondering over the fact that they had white flecks in them. It looked weird.

My guess was that I must have been a weird person when I was alive. A really weird person.

But that's what scared me the most. Not the fact that I did not remember my past life, but rather the fact that I did not remember my name. I know it sounds like a silly fear, but its true. To not be able to remember your own name, is just terrifying. It's like your identity has been stolen from you.

I collapsed on the ground, tired from walking so long on my bare feet. The days seemed to be getting shorter, the sun rising later and setting earlier. A little voice inside my mind reminds me that it is winter.

I sighed, before closing my eyes. I was extremely sleepy.

My eyes jerked open a second later, when I heard a scream rip through the air. The sound was inhumane, and hair curling. Figuratively.

My eyes scanned the darkening scene around me, looking for the source of the noise. The street infront of me was bare, most people locked up in the safety of their homes.

"Hello…?"

Silence greeted my call, and I shook my head. The noise must have been part of my imagination.

I turned to my left, to try to get into a comfortable sleeping position. And my eyes widened.

For there infront of me, was _something._

It was big.

It was masked.

It was only one metre away from me.

And I was backed against a wall.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short, but It was just setting the scene for the continuation of the story. Yes, that is Ayumi's POV. And she has lost all of her memories. Because it does not go by the rules the filler eps of Bleach set, by letting some souls remember how they died. She does not remember anything._

_If you would like me to continue, please tell me! And review, tell me if there is anything else you would like in the story. I am open for suggestions._

_Love, Nettie_


	9. Battle!

_O.o" People actually reviewed my last chapter? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT SO MUCH! THANKS!_

_And just for you guys, here is next chappie ^^"_

* * *

The hollow let out another wild cry, and I pressed against the wall harder, hands flying to my ears. My eyes started to water from the proximity of the scream.

"Looks like I found a tasty Morsel…"

Its voice was like nails on a blackboard. I shivered.

"What do you taste like, little girl?"

Its red eyes bore down into my brown ones, draining all the energy from them.

"L-leave me a-alone," I stuttered, trying to find the courage to run away.

"Leave you alone? Now why would I do such a thing as that?"

The hollow roared with laughter, and I clutched at my ears again. If possible, its laugh was worse than its cry. The sound was bouncing back on all the walls of the city around me, amplifying the noise. Its head was thrown back, the neck clearly exposed.

I stood up shakily, keeping my eyes on the exposed area between its mask and its chest armor thing. I scanned the area, looking for a weapon, but could find none. It was times like that that I wished I had a rock and sling shot.

"What is dinner doing now?"

The hollow quickly glanced down at me, a look of surprise glowing through the mask. I was surprised as well – where had this sudden courage come from?

"I said – Leave me alone!" I stared firmly at its mask, trying hard to mask my fear. "Just go away!"

My act must have been very weak, for the hollow let out another ear piercing laugh, shaking the building that I had been previously leaning on. My newly found courage shook with the building, and I backed away slowly.

"My dinner has a sense of humor! It's much better than the last one I had!"

I shuddered mentally, trying to push the horrible image of the creature in front of me devouring another soul out of my mind. But the more my mind dwelled on it, the more it seemed real. My half life seemed about to be cut short.

"Maybe I will play with you a little bit, but then I am going to devour you."

The hollow let out a cry, trying to drain whatever nerve I had left. And it left me.

I collapsed onto the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle, which was twisted out at a weird angle. My limbs fell limply, and numbness started to take over.

"What happened, food? Why you fall over?"

It laughed again, throwing its head back again. I looked at it hopelessly, not finding a way out of my horrible predicament. If only some one could come save me…

"YAAH!"

My eyes widened as a gray clad figure flew into my line of sight, leg outstretched and aimed for the neck of the monster.

The girl was quite small, and seemed to be dressed in a sort of uniform consisting of a short gray skirt and a gray blazer. Her black hair flew out behind her, and I was sure that her kick would connect with the massive creature.

"Hmm? What's this?"

It looked up, and spied the little girl flying towards him.

"NO!" I cried in horror, watching as the hollow swatted at the girl lazily, as one would hit a mosquito. She flew back in the opposite direction, crashing into a street light post. The light flickered and went out, and the girl fell onto the ground.

"Run!" She screamed at me, her eyes wide with fright. "While it's distracted, you must take this chance!"

She squinted, trying to spot me in the quickly darkening street. The night was upon us, the only source of light now was the soft shine of the Hollows mask reflecting the clouded moon.

The hollow advanced on the fallen girl, licking its lips.

"You first, then…"

She groaned, and shut her eyes tightly, expecting to lose her life.

"NO!"

The cry left my mouth before I could stop it. An unexpected feeling of bravery washed over me, giving me the confidence to stand up and face the monster. I clenched my fist tightly, trying to repress the sudden anger I felt.

What gave it the right to be able to push weaker creatures around? What gave it the right to attack poor, defenseless people while they were down? Why was it attacking us?

"Leave us alone!"

I sprinted towards the hollow, praying to get there in time. I ignored the stinging in my leg as best I could, noting that it was a matter of life and death. It had not yet noticed that I had left my reverie, and I hoped that it would stay that way. But only a few more seconds, and the black headed girl will be monster meat…

"KIYAA!"

I kicked the gigantic leg before me with all my strength. I felt the energy flow through my good leg and into the monsters leg, hopefully inflicting pain. But the greatest impact was on me. It felt like I had just kicked a brick wall.

"Hmmm? Food kicked my leg?"

The hollow spun around, giving the ground scrutinizing look, obviously searching for me. I ran behind the leg, avoiding its line of sight. The last thing I wanted to do now was to get caught as well, and put that girl's sacrifice to nothing.

I said a short prayer, gathering together all my hope, before letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I inhaled deeply, before reaching out my left hand to grab the things tail.

I grasped the cold material, not moving for the longest minute of my life. I was afraid. I was scared. Maybe it had noticed me by now. Maybe it could feel me hanging onto its tail.

But what was done, was done. And there was no way to go back now.

"Hey! Loser! Up here!"

I pulled myself onto the gigantic tail, balancing precariously on the middle. The tail itself was quite flat – but it was flailing from side to side, and was quite narrow. My hands flew out to the sides to steady myself.

"What you doing now, Food?"

It extended an arm out to grab me. I took another deep breath, before taking a leap that could mean life or death for me. I jumped onto the incoming arm, clinging onto it frantically.

My body swung to the side in a wide arc, giving me a clear view of the oh-so-far-away ground beneath me. The drop itself could kill me, let alone the monster I was clinging onto.

My weight shifted and I arched in the other direction, throwing me higher than I had been before. The sky was before my eyes now, and I marveled at the prettiness of the stars. I looked to the big star in the middle of the sky, said a short prayer (again… I was paranoid…) before shifting my body weight once more.

All this happened in the space of a few seconds, and that was all the time it took for the hollow to register that I was no longer standing on its tail, but was grasping onto the thinner section of its arm, swinging in a wide curve.

"This is it…" I muttered to myself, swinging sickeningly close to the hollows body as I made my final sweep. The ground passed by me in a blur, the air rushing around my face.

"NOW!"

My sweaty hands let go just as my body swung the full way around. The forward momentum threw me high into the air, but not nearly as high as the monster itself. I had to go a little higher, or otherwise…

I gulped, dreading the thought of what would happen if I missed. There was only one option left –

Not to miss.

The hollow was standing motionless, its great tail the only part moving. Its eyes were dumbstruck, as it tried to trace my fluid movements through the air.

"Catch me if you can!"

I continued flying upwards, in what seemed like hours was in reality seconds. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my body. My mind was on hold – the survival instincts inside kicking in.

"How dare you!" The hollow roared in outrage, shattering some of the windows with the high pitched racket. My ear drums felt like they would burst at this close proximity.

"I will kill you!" We cried in unison.

I finally reached my mark. I leaned my body to the side, and clasped my hands around the monsters unprotected neck. It lurched violently, and the solid concrete ground came into my view once more. Boy, was this monster massive!

The tail, as I predicted, swung upwards, trying to squash me. The speed it was moving at was breakneck – but I still managed to beat it.

I let go of the fleshy substance, dropping at an alarming rate towards the asphalt below. The wind whistled past my ears, and pulled at my eyes. This was the one part of my plan that I didn't think out – the escape plan.

"Crap," I murmured, the previous excitement finally leaving my body. The adrenalin seemed to have leaked out of my blood, taking all my energy with it. I felt like a dead weight as I fell to the ground.

As opposed to flying upwards, which seemed to take hours, this seemed to go at double speed. One minute I was in the air, the next I was spread eagled on the ground.

I heard a sickening crack, and suddenly pain shot up through my back. Who would have thought that dead people could feel such intense pain?

I saw darkness encroaching on my sight, and I struggled with my mind to stay conscious. Which was worth it, for one of the last things I saw was the hollow's tail, still swinging forward with too much power to stop, swung cleanly through the sponge like neck. There was lots of blood and gore – which I did not really want to witness.

I closed my eyes as cold blood flew onto my face from above. I heard a final roar, before silence. I smiled.

At least there was one less monster out there.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

I watched on silently as the spirit girl plummeted towards the unforgiving ground. The hollow above here beheaded itself with one fell swoop, falling completely and utterly for the girls trap.

It disintegrated into minute particles, flying up into the stars. The spirit smiled, before being lost to the world.

I glanced at her, before running towards the Shinigami lying on the ground. The petite girl was extremely pale, her black hair clearly outlining her small face. Blood was trickling down from her mouth, and her breathing was irregular.

"The other girl… Is she okay?"

I glanced behind me, at the spirit that was breathing peacefully in the night.

"She will live, Rukia," I reassured her, "As will you."

Her mouth widened into a grin.

"That's great…"

* * *

_Well, now that the chapters over, I can insert my spiel here (Tehehe, English) Anyways, I thought that you guys would be happy if I uploaded this now, so I did, because you guys made me happier by reviewing. Sorry for rushing it, but I have soo many exams and assessment tasks due next week, that I probably wouldn't have enough time to upload unless I did it know. THANK YOU REVIEWERS, SOO SOO MUCH!_

_And sorry for skimming over the end of the fight scene. Was really tempted to put in gory scenes, but someone people don't like that kinda stuff... Sorry..._

_Please press the review button, it doesn't take that much effort..._

_Love, Nettie_


End file.
